brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/20 December 2012
11:55 Its kinda intrasting but not very Long. 11:59 I have a question Jeyo... what does the golden mini fig by your thing mean 11:59 Chat Mod 12:00 Okay thanks. 12:03 Awkward silence... 12:04 So... 12:04 hey Bug and Storm 12:05 How is everyone? 12:05 <1999bug> I am glad I'm not required to take a mid-term in Algebra.. 12:05 New Flickr update 12:05 Good-ish 12:05 @Storm 12:05 Hi Berry 12:05 o/ Berry 12:05 <1999bug> Flickr update? 12:05 <1999bug> Lemme see o3o 12:07 Czech made a comment here yesterday, something like "I go to school by kangaroo with my koala backpack" 12:07 Today while I was sitting in spanish class I got an idea, and I started doodling. 12:07 http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8288420117/in/photostream/ 12:07 :P 12:08 <1999bug> XD 12:09 <1999bug> XD 12:10 ? 12:10 I have to show Czech that :P 12:12 Jeyo PM 12:15 br 12:15 * brb 12:25 wow......... Silent 12:26 Hello all! o/ 12:27 Hi 12:30 CHIMA STUFF IS ON LEGO.COM! http://search2.lego.com/?q=chima&lang=2057&cc=CA#cc=CA;count=60;i=1;lang=2057;pt=shop;q=chima 12:31 :O 12:34 NBP! o/ 12:35 Hey Jeyo :) 12:39 so.. 12:39 I feel like doing some custom figures 12:39 For Bricki users 12:39 Who all should I do? 12:41 I wouldn't say no :P 12:41 No doy :P 12:41 Idk who to do though 12:41 Ugh 12:41 Hold on, lemme get my figure bin 12:43 Back :D 12:44 Hey o/ 12:44 o/ 12:45 And back 12:45 So who all should get figs? 12:45 I want to do pretty much everyone... bwahahhaahaha 12:45 Meesa 12:45 I like seeing me as a custom figure 12:46 excellent 12:47 therefore brb again 12:49 I'm gonna go again 12:53 ANYONE EXCITED FOR CHIMA? 12:53 dang long Upload time....... 12:54 CHIMA MAN 12:54 ONLY SYSTEM LINE IM EVER GETTIN 12:54 SO PUMPED FOR IT 12:54 Cyan Cat :3 12:54 Yeah, Chima looks pretty awesome B) 12:55 ALL HAIL NBP 12:55 o/ Czechhhhhhhhh 12:55 Please take hit the caps lock button again. :/ 12:55 o/ 12:55 I must show you something :P 12:55 @Czech 12:55 trying upload 4 pictures and 2 are taking forever 12:55 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 12:55 Mm? 12:56 http://search2.lego.com/?q=chima&lang=2057&cc=CA#cc=CA;count=60;i=1;lang=2057;pt=shop;q=chima 12:56 @Cyan: Please stop being so wild 12:56 dem chima ultrabuilds 12:57 page 1 is up 850612 Cragger Sword 12:58 yey 12:59 long upload time for giant Pictures 12:59 Oh, on LEGO.com I submitted a review for 79000, please czech it out. 12:59 i have 3 pages i still need to finish, all they need are the pictures 01:02 http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8288412071/in/photostream/ :3 01:02 I name him Tarrie 01:02 and he will be my Tarakava 01:02 of death 01:02 Adding "of death" makes everything awesomer 01:03 Blobby of Death 01:03 Hamburger of death 01:03 850615 Laval Sword is done 01:03 Essence of death 01:03 doesn't sound quite right 01:03 :P 01:03 Jeyo of Death! 01:03 Done celebrating LD 01:04 * :D 01:04 NBP, you look like you're back 01:05 Stormbringer Empire of Death :P 01:05 Lazerz Son of Hades of Death 01:05 LazerzSoH of a chocolatey death 01:05 Hmm... Storm, I like yours more :P 01:06 Nom :3 01:06 chocolatey death 01:06 More like tasty death 01:06 Brb 01:06 Would that make me a Death Eater? 01:07 I am Lord Soccerface 01:07 lol 01:09 Hey o/ 01:09 o/ 01:09 knight! 01:10 Awesomeknight of Death :P 01:11 oi 01:11 Has died and left chat D: 01:11 oi, so 01:11 anyone guessin the parts on the new ultrabuilds? 01:12 The Chima ones? 01:12 yup 01:12 They look amazing 01:12 Many new parts too 01:13 im thinkin they might give eris cragger's hands and feet in yellow 01:13 dang, im excited for eris and the gorilla 01:13 Same 01:14 Out of the two that there are pictures of, I'm getting both 01:14 brb 01:14 you mean GORZAN! 01:14 sure 01:15 gorilla guy 01:15 im hopin he'll be like xl stormer and i hope eris wont look messed up 01:16 back 01:16 Which is your favorite faction? 01:16 I like the crocs 01:16 brb again, dinner 01:16 mmmmmm 01:17 prolly the eagles or the crocs 01:17 wow i'm trying to upload pictures and they are not working 01:17 For me, it's a three-way tie between the ravens, wolves and crocs. :P 01:17 Try making them smaller. 01:17 the Swords worked, i'll keep trying the Shields 01:18 I'm not too into Chima, but I must say the minifigs are OUTSTANDINGLY good. Plan on getting Ewar's Acro-Fighter promo in Jan just because I think Ewar looks killer. 01:19 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/3/34/Crawley_Eye.png 01:21 test 01:26 So.. 01:27 ..oS 01:29 ?niaga tahT 01:30 Type a backward "backward" backward. 01:30 the answer: backward 01:30 .efil ym in erofeb siht enod reven evah I 01:32 ?ti t'nsi ,gnitiatretnE 01:32 I haz a joke 01:33 What do you call a hip-hop lizard? 01:33 !drah sti oN 01:33 what you guys talking in? 01:33 .gnihtoN 01:34 @RL: Backwards 01:34 <1999bug> .yrreB ,taht yas annog saw I 01:34 .tluciffid nac eb yrev tI. seY 01:34 brb 01:35 Oops :P 01:35 I mixed up the order of the words 01:35 I mean - 01:35 O: 01:36 pioS 01:36 .sdrow eht redro eht pu dexim I 01:36 *puos 01:37 ?puoS 01:38 S: yrreB reP 01:38 Soup 01:38 .wonk I 01:38 <1999bug> ...niaga pu dessem uoy ,oyeJ 01:38 <1999bug> ".sdrow eht redro eht pu dexim I" 01:39 <1999bug> .niaga ti daeR 01:39 racecar a ma I 01:39 <1999bug> lol 01:39 .spoO 01:40 <1999bug> .sdrawkcab si lol 01:40 <1999bug> P: 01:40 .madA ma I madaM 01:40 *ma 01:40 ouy era woh, madam? 01:40 O: !em truh t'noD 01:41 D:> 01:41 sdrawkcab 01:41 rof 01:41 >:D 01:42 pots 01:42 pots won 01:42 (Am I writing backwards, or normally >:D ) 01:43 ?ecaf a eb ot desoppus ereht Si 01:43 *sI 01:44 g2g 01:44 Palindromes! 01:44 >:D 01:44 >:D 01:44 >:D 01:45 (sprry) 01:45 Kiiiiick meee 01:45 Kick me 01:45 Kick me whenever I come back after being kicked 01:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqBeggp0aF4 01:46 ecaf? 01:47 what do you mean? 01:47 !me tae ot stnaw tI !rewot eht nI 01:48 !taht hO 01:51 ._. 01:51 .ti egnahc ot yzal oot saw tub ,ti gnidiulb elihw ti deciton I 01:51 how you guys read this!? 01:52 ?tcepxe ouy od tahw ,thgindim tsap saw tI 01:52 .spoO 01:52 ....... 01:52 Spelled some words wrong 01:57 o/ 01:59 Me to my son, "Be Thankful to MLK, he spared us a day of work" :P 02:00 Milk? 02:00 Hi 02:00 No, not milk.... 02:00 o/ 02:00 I think he means http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Luther_King,_Jr. 02:01 Yep. 02:01 I am thinking of trying to bring 02:01 "Brikomikz" Back 02:02 Cool...? 02:02 Yep :D 02:03 What? 02:03 Wanna be a character in it? :) 02:03 What? 02:03 He is going off about "Brikomikz" 02:03 (Yes, what is that?) 02:03 Yup :D 02:04 It is where everyone here is transported to another universe and have to find a way to escape the spammers and get back home 02:05 Cool...? 02:06 Thorin, Wanna be a bad guy? 02:06 :| Not really... 02:06 ..... 02:06 Good guy? 02:06 No... 02:06 ............................................................... 02:07 hi 02:07 Please limit it to 3 "..."s, LMFS 02:07 Kk 02:07 Wait, you have a son 02:07 ? 02:07 what 02:08 He is 3 Months old now. :) 02:08 Cool? 02:08 Why are you questioning his coolness? 02:09 :/ 02:09 Just change the subject 02:09 Please 02:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJTF5wrKhYE&list=PL65FC25A5479AC4DA&index=23 02:12 what about it 02:14 Eh...it was very nicely made and I thought some people here might enjoy it. 02:14 k 02:15 Evidently I was wrong. 02:15 i'd say chat is dead 02:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dafXiZYcdo 02:15 xD 02:16 I would have linked to that too 02:16 but it had a curseword at tye beginning 02:16 *the 02:16 its not a swear to some people 02:16 o/ 02:16 Bai :3 02:16 bye 02:17 Would anyone like to be a part of LoK? I am currently making sets 02:17 what is LoK 02:17 Legends of Kronicha 02:18 whats it about 02:19 hi 02:20 bye 02:20 Brickipedia is in dark times, King Smith was kidnapped, An old enemy, long thought defeated returns, Holding Smith captive in Kronicha, a land long thought last, and forgotten. The only way to save him is to find the heart of Kronicha, but how is it possible? 02:21 k so if i join does that mean i help make sets or i get a minifig in it or both? 02:22 Just show me your sig fig and I will do the rest 02:23 i gotta make one 02:23 brb 02:24 put me in if you want 02:24 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/0e/RaceLord_11_(RaceLord_Comics).png http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/aa/RaceLord_9_(RaceLord_Comics).png 02:24 making my fig now 02:24 Okay :) 02:26 I am also making a custom set based on LSCStealthNinja in his memory 02:26 what happened to him 02:27 He is still alive :P , Just is inactive 02:27 :( 02:27 :( 02:27 ohhh,k. i thought he died a tragic death 02:27 xD 02:27 b4 u told me 02:27 For all we know, he could have :/ 02:27 ^ 02:28 k i made my fig,should have a pic of it tomorrow thorin 02:28 Okay :) 02:28 i might have the pic of it 32 minutes from now 02:29 KK 02:30 o/ 02:31 Greetings, Mythrun. 02:31 I miss LMG, kind of 02:31 I don't know why :P 02:32 He wanted to talk to LMFS desperately to get his ROBLOX account back :/ 02:33 LMG? 02:35 Mythrun, PM 02:33 LMG? 02:35 Mythrun, PM 02:38 gah 02:38 dumb autoscroll 02:38 made my first custom 02:38 Nice 02:38 What is it? 02:39 see it is new 02:40 Custom:Lol_lycans_(first_age_of_darkness) 02:41 That, I guess 02:43 Mythrun, answer my PM please. 02:44 hes always AFK 02:44 mythrun never chats 02:44 Oh, he does occasionally. 02:44 and he's rarely AFK. 02:44 Bug, come on my roblox game now, please 02:46 http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Derpy Best pony evah 02:46 Even I know her(?) 02:47 nice Berry Custom:Batman vs. Catwoman 02:50 Brickipedia:Articles_for_Rating/Class_1/7952_Kingdoms_Advent_Calendar?t=20121218193252 02:52 Soooo 02:52 so what 02:57 Hello 02:57 hi 02:57 you steve rogers or bucky? 02:57 Steve 02:57 im from Cuusoo 02:58 k 02:58 You have any of the Hobbit sets? 02:58 i dont know anything about LotR 02:58 be back in a Hour 02:58 Oh ok. Lone Ranger? 02:59 same thing with lone ranger 02:59 Welcome brother Oakensheild! 03:00 @Wikan What do you like? Super Hero? 03:00 yes 03:00 Do you have the SDCC minis? 03:00 never been to a convention. 03:01 I just got a Lego Batman 2 box from gamestop. Me neither. 03:01 i have nearly all DC sets released so far,lego batman 2,1 avengers set and all other "extra" sets (spiderman,wolverine) 03:01 my avengers set is the quinjet 03:02 Me too! I have everyone! 03:02 i have all dc sets except the batcave 03:02 The batcave is awesome. 03:02 when i say dc lego batman theme doesnt count to me 03:02 @Storm, Everypony is epic 03:02 not to me 03:03 Ok. Do you have a Lego Cuusoo acount? 03:03 no 03:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTPqjKk_xCo 03:04 i might make one and submit 2 sets to start off with. frosty the snowman and kirby 03:04 @LMFS: True :P 03:04 You should sign up. It is alot of fun. 03:04 My accoun there is the same name. I encourage you to sign up and support my projects. 03:05 i'll only support what i like 03:05 Ok. Didn't say you had to. ;) You should at least check them out. :) 03:05 k 03:06 link? 03:06 Sure one sec. 03:06 I am not gonna be here at ALL next year 03:07 Leaving... Shall return, though. 03:07 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/29720 and http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/31678 03:08 i like the first one 03:08 Yeah. I love Nightwing. 03:09 Galactic Warriors is a fun idea. 03:09 i love nightwing too 03:09 He is the best. 03:10 not in a gay way though 03:10 o/ Thorin, nice to meet you! 03:10 Next best is Cap. I understand. Tim Drake is gay. Dick Grayson kicks but. 03:10 We have already met. :/ 03:11 No we have not 03:11 i clicked register and its not working 03:11 Welcome brothe Oakenshield! 03:11 Yes, we have... 03:11 o/ 03:11 Let me see. Im like a comp. tech. 03:12 Did you click Sign Up? 03:12 Remember to follow me as well. ;) 03:13 o/ 03:13 Was my roomate here again? 03:13 hi guys 03:13 o/ 03:13 hi 03:13 Hello 03:13 storm why did my custom say unaccetaple custom 03:13 jeyooooooooooo 03:13 Wikan have you clicked "Sign Up" 03:13 nvm its working 03:14 Good 03:14 I have not been here since August 03:14 What is your username? 03:14 jeyo can i use you as an hero in my story line 03:14 I was on and off since May :/ 03:14 Lol wadd about nuff? 03:14 ^@lol 03:15 lycans 03:15 maby 03:15 Uh, sure.. 03:15 sure nuff first 5 people to ask is an hero 03:16 *lotr epic theme* 03:16 da da da daaaaa 03:16 Jeyo, remember when the dude blocked you from Tron wiki? 03:17 nuff wut you want to be an knight messanger ranger or wizard anyways the song you sang is awesome 03:17 Yes 03:17 @LMFS 03:18 crud cant find anything good 03:18 Brb 03:19 i wanna be a ranger 03:19 Bye! o/ Why does it say I was banned a lot in my block logs? 03:19 erryone embarrass storm.... NOAU http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8288420117/in/contacts/ 03:19 lol jk 03:19 but awesome drawing 03:20 Nevermind then 03:23 evil knight is now on the images need to do more 03:25 get rid of my old lol lycans first age 03:25 remake is here 03:28 So... 03:29 so what 03:30 Working on "Ninja Battle" 03:31 k 03:32 In that, LSC and LMG are killed by the Zanorka 03:33 got it 03:34 That is the second set with LSC, although, there will be a 3rd 03:35 Back 03:36 k 03:36 wb 03:36 HEYO! 03:36 hi 03:37 Hey, Alcom. 03:37 oh hey its one of those moments where mythrun is speaking 03:37 Because Mythrun is my friend? 03:37 well,typing 03:38 The... question mark on that was an accent. 03:38 It wasn't an actual question. 03:38 I think I know that... 03:39 i made an new page 03:39 k 03:41 broken my laptop is 04:15 Hi. Can't chat much, I'm doing several things at the moment, plus I'm sick. :P 04:15 dang 04:16 race nice new theme forgot to tell last night 04:16 Hi Lol Lycanso. 04:16 Whoops. "o/" 04:16 Dang. it!!! o/ 04:16 There 04:17 thanks lycans, The Lost Brick of The Last Hero is taking while, adding info (history) when i think of bits 04:19 :O Has Mythrun ever left chat before? :P 04:19 Oh. :P 04:20 race what part you added of syo (artix) 04:22 04:24 i need lots of parts in LDD, the Chima swords (good and bad), The One Ring 04:24 and more 04:30 i also needs Gandalf's Beard in LDD 04:32 me too 04:32 want to know the origin of lol lycans not the real me the one i made 04:34 RaceLord, do you think the latest contrib's edit should be undone or fixed? In other words, is the "This is the page about... For the page about..." template needed? 04:34 Hi Omega! o/ 04:34 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:34 Omega! 04:35 o/ 04:35 quickly i must do something 04:35 what page BrickfilmNut? 04:36 Venom 04:36 Sorry, it wasn't a contrib, it was a user. :P 04:36 i saw that, i'm thinking about that 04:37 ya undid it 04:37 Well, I should go. Bye! \o 04:37 it makes sense, but not 100% needed, how do you get Ninjago and Spider-Man mixed up? 04:37 cya 04:41 Bye Brick! o/ 04:41 hm...... 04:41 hey race how did inakk end up with an skull head when (racelord) died 04:42 he didn' 04:42 oops didn't finish 04:43 he didn't, i'm still working on bits, see Irnakk is over One Thousand year old now, in the Dark Age he was young, 04:43 i mean The Age of Darkness 04:44 thats why lardoor was killed but he came back and livied in the glodor castle 04:44 makes no sense but still he is lardoor 04:46 bye 04:46 o/ 04:46 cya 04:50 so Omega 04:55 So Racelord 04:56 So Omega 05:03 Wikan 05:04 yes? 05:04 what do you want? 05:05 hi 05:07 Racelord, stop editting against me 05:07 o/ CP 05:07 Back 05:07 sorry dude but a little bit is not needed, messed up, or wrong spots 05:07 Hello Wikan , Czech and Thorin! o/ o/ o/ 05:08 And HULK! 05:08 Rise of the Snakes Is the same series as the 05:08 First season 05:08 hi omega 05:08 Snakes is the First Season, the other are Pilots 05:08 why'd you say and hulk? 05:09 why wouldn't i say hulk? 05:09 because he doesnt have anything to do with chat 05:09 unless one of you is hulk 05:09 If the 3rd season aired on July 18 (According to 2012), Why isn't RotS the second? 05:10 :| Riddle me THAT 05:10 oh noes its the riddler 05:10 who here is a qualified superhero? 05:10 its wrong, bits are wrong on the wiki 05:11 :| Wrong answer 05:12 Stop this edit-war thing, okay? 05:13 I hate them as they are ALWAYS irrational 05:14 ............ 05:15 Racelord, Stop, now 05:16 how about you both stop arguing and think of a new chat subject 05:16 hi 05:16 ^^ 05:16 moro o/ 05:16 This is completely Irrational 05:16 And A WC is doing better edits than both of us. 05:16 only 3 days to christmas 05:17 oh whait 05:17 6 More days 05:17 only finnish people celebrate christmas at the ever 05:17 eve* 05:18 (facepalm) 05:18 :P 05:18 that makes no sense 05:19 but idk 05:19 :/ @ Racelord 05:20 in here we selebrate christmas at 24th 05:21 We do on the 24th and 25th 05:23 we do it kind of in both but also with 26thw 05:23 26th* 05:24 Cool! :) 05:24 I know in Russia they don't have it in January. 05:24 *they don't have it until Jan 05:25 Hey, CP, what do they do in Australlia? 05:25 For X-Mas 05:26 25th 05:26 We are normal :3 05:26 :3 05:26 They need that emote back, that was better 05:27 normal! 05:27 >:( 05:28 well what did i just hear 05:28 :s Sorry 05:29 ok 05:31 40 Mainspace edits! /;d 05:31 :d * 05:31 i think i have 400 05:33 I have almost 3000 :3 05:35 Hello everyone o/ 05:36 moro o/ 05:36 bofur 05:38 Back 05:38 Hello LD! o/ 05:43 Bye everybody!! o/ 05:45 So... 05:51 Hey o/ 05:52 Merry Christmas Everyone o/ 05:52 Hi Rattla 05:53 Hey Jeyo 05:54 ... 05:55 hey Jeyo 05:56 Hi 05:56 o/ 05:56 What's the date today? 05:56 19th 05:57 20th 05:57 Charge! o/ 05:57 (at least it is here) 05:57 Hi Jeyo 05:57 Charge! 05:57 Hehehe... 20th here! I get presents sooner! 05:57 o/ 05:57 19th here 05:57 What have you all been doing today? 05:57 Chillin out 05:57 Me? 05:57 Or everyone? 05:58 :P 05:58 Literately 05:58 Everyone 05:58 Wrapping Presents. 05:58 Bored! 05:58 Been at school 05:59 brb, need to do World of Warcraft Stuff 05:59 Relaxin' in a summer way 05:59 I'm Jealous. 05:59 Of what? 05:59 ^ 05:59 not relaxing in a summer way. 05:59 My air Con won't work. 06:00 It's boiling here! 06:00 I have a cold. 06:00 :( 06:00 I'm hnot relaxing in a winter way. 06:00 *not 06:00 I fixed the aircon. 06:00 Oh, yeah, it's winter where most of you are. 06:01 Summer here in Australia. 06:01 Yep. 06:01 Toady I watched 'The Hobbit' 06:01 Below the equator, Christmas in summer, above, in winter 06:01 ^ 06:01 Winter is better 06:01 I agree. 06:01 Below and above??????? 06:01 @Charge: And? Did you like it? 06:02 ^ 06:02 There's no top of the world. 06:02 I know :/ 06:02 @Legodude: Yes, I did. It's great. Have you watched it? 06:02 wut 06:02 @Charge: Yes indeed I have. And am going to watch it again in Jan! :D 06:02 Cool. 06:02 When did you watch it? 06:03 The first time, I mean. 06:03 15th 06:03 http://www.thefreedictionary.com/equator :/ 06:03 For Charge 06:04 @Legodude, cool. 06:04 @Thorin: I'm not allowed to go on any site I want to, so what does it say? 06:05 e·qua·tor (-kwtr) 06:05 n. 06:05 1. 06:05 a. The imaginary great circle around the earth's surface, equidistant from the poles and perpendicular to the earth's axis of rotation. It divides the earth into the Northern Hemisphere and the Southern Hemisphere. 06:05 b. A similar great circle drawn on the surface of a celestial body at right angles to the axis of rotation. 06:05 2. The celestial equator. 06:05 3. A circle that divides a sphere or other surface into congruent parts. 06:05 06:05 :) That is what I meant 06:05 Okay. 06:05 Cool. 06:05 Cool story bro. 06:05 ??? 06:05 Brb 06:05 What's that supposed to mean? 06:06 @Rattla 06:06 It's a term, a phrase. 06:06 Meaning what? 06:06 Meme, you mean @Rattla 06:06 That's the word. 06:07 I have been here since November 06:07 What year? 06:07 Huh? 06:07 You mean on Brickipedia? 06:07 2012 06:07 Yes 06:07 Oh. 06:07 And Wikia in general 06:08 I joined on the 22nd of Decmeber 06:08 almost 3 years ago 06:08 I made my first edit in December so that is why it says I came this month 06:08 Oh. 06:08 What wiki did you first edit on? 06:08 This one 06:08 Oh. 06:09 Must make 10 more edits tonight! >:D 06:09 Kay... 06:09 Why? 06:09 BRB 06:09 Hi Jag 06:10 @Thorin II Oakenshield: why do you want to make another 10 edits tonight? 06:10 Back 06:10 Hey Jag o/ 06:10 I am at 40, I have one more week until I can run for mod again, Almost half way to 100, almost half way until I can next run for mod 06:11 Okay. Are those edits just going to be reverted though? 06:11 No 06:11 Good. 06:11 They won't 06:11 (Most of his have been) 06:11 (I know) 06:11 Oh really... (jk :P ) 06:11 BRB again 06:12 (eyeroll) Partially because RaceLord is starting this irrational "Edit-War" 06:12 Which is…? 06:12 Back. 06:12 Again. 06:12 Edit-Warring is illegal. 06:12 I know @Jag 06:13 I just realised how lazy I've been today. 06:13 @Thorin: If you want to make good edits, add a description to an article that doesn't have one. 06:13 I make a good edit: "RaceLord: Lemme revert it! :D " :/ 06:13 "Good" is your opinion 06:13 Okay @Charge 06:14 @Rattla, how so? 06:14 They weren't great edits, but they weren't bad enough to to be reverted. In my opinion. 06:14 @Jeyo: So, isn't it true? 06:14 I'm still wearing my pyjamas... oops. 06:14 Oh. What time is it there? 06:14 ^ 06:14 ^^^ 06:15 I'm gonna go get changed... bye! o/ Merry Christmas! 06:15 And to you 06:15 Brb 06:15 @Jeyo, but they were "Good", Correct? 06:16 Yea, I wouldn't have reverted most of them. 06:16 *Yeah 06:18 I am making decent edits, it is just some users revert them unnecessarily 06:18 Yes. It can be annoying. 06:18 VERY annoying 06:19 So that is why a lot of my edits were reverted 06:19 Some of the lot* 06:19 Yeah. Some of them are unnecessary though. 06:20 I know, that is why I said SOME of the lot :) 06:20 Yes. 06:21 Hi Mythrun 06:21 o/ 06:22 G'day Senior Admin Kicker :3 06:22 ??? 06:23 Mythrun uses a hack to kick admins 06:24 Kick them from what? Chat? 06:24 Yeah 06:24 what? 06:24 chat 06:24 Brb 06:25 Admins can kick other admins. 06:25 I'm not sure if normal chatmods can kick admins. 06:25 No. 06:25 ^ 06:26 That's why it is a hack that Mythrun uses 06:26 So he does it often? 06:26 It isn't a hack. 06:26 It is a hack 06:27 Isn't. 06:27 MYTHRUN TALKS! 06:27 *faints* 06:27 You've kicked me 3 times as an admin 06:27 Clone seems to have grown out of his glitch 06:27 You shouldn't have it. 06:27 @Racelord (eyeroll) 06:27 Follow the rules and I won't have to kick you. 06:27 Was he not following them? 06:27 A while ago. 06:28 You shouldn't have the hack 06:28 It isn't a hack. 06:28 You're acting like you're ranked above others 06:28 brb 06:28 You're acting like you're special because you're an admin. 06:28 No. 06:28 You shouldn't have a mega-tool 06:28 Wait, CM is special. 06:29 :3 06:29 Mythrun, if it's not a hack, what is it? 06:29 Please stop arguing, you are acting immature about it @ Czech and Mythrun 06:29 A script. 06:30 Thorin, you don't understand, Mythrun is using a hack to kick others 06:30 AFK 06:30 It isn't a hack. 06:30 A script which allows you to kick whoever 06:30 Okay, it's not a hack. 06:30 And you are also arguing. 06:30 But technicalities aside, it works in the same way. 06:30 Nevermind 06:30 @Czech and Mythrun 06:30 Even if it's not the same thing in how it's done. 06:30 Yeah, but this is serious 06:30 Jag - PM 06:31 Serious in what way? 06:31 With all due respect, I would like you all to stop. Czech and Mythrun, you are acting immature about this 06:31 I mean of no offense 06:31 Back 06:32 Oh, hi Jeyo. Nothing happened. 06:32 (except an argument, and lots of other things) 06:32 ^ 06:33 :P 06:33 Finally, it died down. 06:33 May we all change the subject? 06:33 To what? 06:33 Suggestions… 06:33 Minifigures? 06:33 The Hobbit? 06:34 @Jag, we've already talked about that. 06:34 2013 Sets? 06:34 Yeah, okay. 06:34 Piece of Resistance? 06:34 What 2013 sets do people want to get, and why? 06:34 I would probably want to get...Minifigures Series 10 06:34 Piece of Resistance????????????? What's that? 06:35 ... 06:35 Really? 06:35 Piece of Resistance 06:35 :| 06:35 What about #9? 06:35 That is technically a 2012 set 06:35 Brb again (eyeroll) 06:36 Gtg :( 06:36 o/ 06:36 Bye Thorin. 06:36 o/ 06:37 Hi Irnakk 06:37 Lego Effects is fake... 06:37 Huh? 06:37 That new page. 06:37 Which page? 06:38 Lego_Effects 06:38 Lego Effects 06:38 Lol 06:38 Back 06:38 How do you know? 06:38 @Irnakk 06:38 So you do read chat, Mythrun O_o :P 06:39 O_o o_o o_O 06:39 It's Fanon. 06:39 o_O O_O O_o 06:39 What? 06:39 And its sourceless. 06:40 Fanon= Made up stories 06:40 Oh. 06:40 And "Lego" should be "LEGO". 06:41 You could add a 'sourceless' template to it. 06:42 RaceLord moved it. 06:42 RacElord fixed it. 06:42 RaceLord* 06:42 oops 06:42 Hi guys o/ 06:42 I don't think it was meant to be a custom. 06:42 Hi Legoboy 06:42 Hi Legoboy 06:42 At school :P 06:42 :D ! 06:42 LEGOBOY! 06:42 :D 06:43 Havent seen you in a while! 06:43 @Jeyo: What do you think that it was supposed to be? 06:43 MC? 06:43 Something that should have been deleted. :P 06:43 I'd have just aded a sourceless template 06:43 *added 06:43 I can't 06:43 I'm at school 06:44 but kept it in mainspace 06:44 :( 06:44 Maybe after school? 06:44 @Legoboy9373, if you're at school, then how come you're here? 06:44 Recess? 06:45 No 06:45 Computer class 06:45 What then? 06:45 Oh. 06:45 Is that what you're supposed to be doing though? 06:45 Nope 06:45 It's our last time for the term 06:45 So why are you? 06:46 The teacher let us be on the internet 06:46 Oh. 06:46 He/she's kind. 06:46 Because It's our last computer class 06:46 Yeah :P 06:46 :D 06:46 What have you been learning in it? 06:46 I mean, this year. 06:47 Powerpoint, Word and Microsoft stuff 06:47 And Excel 06:47 Cool. 06:47 Do you like it? 06:47 :) 06:47 Kinda 06:47 I mean yeah 06:48 Okay. 06:48 gtg 06:48 bye 06:48 Bye o/ 06:48 Bye o/ 06:48 o/ 06:48 ;( 06:48 I've got about 10 minutes 06:49 ;( 06:50 But when I go home I'll sit on the computer again 06:50 :) 06:50 I'll have to go soon. 06:50 School. (eyeroll) 06:51 Is it 7:50 where you live 06:51 *? 06:51 06:51 Yes 06:51 Here it's 8:51 now :P 06:51 :P 06:51 It's 7:50 here. 06:51 PM, right? 06:52 *P.M. 06:52 @Jag 06:52 10:52 PM 06:52 ^ 06:52 @Mythrun West US, too? 06:52 Yes. 06:52 Cal. 06:52 Same 06:53 Yes, PM. 06:53 On Thursday. 06:53 AM here 06:53 ^ 06:53 back 06:54 And still Thursday here 06:54 Race o/ 06:54 o/ 06:54 It's 7:54 PM on Thursday. 06:55 (Checkng userpage) 06:55 New Zealand, right? 06:56 can't wait to get 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown and 70704 Vermin Vaporizer tomarrow 06:56 now, what should i get with my other $60? 06:56 I'm getting Uruk-hai Army on Christmas 06:57 nice 06:57 @Legoboy, yes. 06:57 It's a very good set 06:57 @Legoboy 06:57 Yeah 06:57 Just got it recently 06:57 I saw you review 06:57 :D 06:57 Made me want it even more :D 06:58 lets see i have $60 + maybe some on Christmas - maybe no money on christmas = $61 06:58 It's an amazing set. 06:58 i'm going to get it 06:58 Nice features. 06:58 Nice figures 06:58 Catapult! :P 06:59 Ballista 06:59 castle wall. 06:59 As of the pictures I've seen, I like the ballista, the wall, the figures, the catapult, and oh, that's all! :P 06:59 Éomer! :P 06:59 Yeah 06:59 my version isn't good Custom:Uruk-Hai Hook Gun 07:00 I have one horse from Gandalf Arrives 07:00 Rohaaaan soldier! :P 07:00 Now I'm gonna have two 07:00 And the Uruk-Hai with hair! 07:00 Gonna have two horses 07:00 Do any other sets come with one 07:00 Oh, gtg 07:00 Cya later 07:00 o/ 07:01 cya 07:01 NOOO!!! o/ ;( 07:01 O: Jag's gone too. 07:02 :O 07:02 Cats Rule! 07:02 now its Random Chat time! 07:04 why am i the only non Chat Mod? 07:05 44001_Pyrox Looks like a Balrog. 07:05 Cats are awesome. 07:05 ya 07:05 ya to Cats 07:05 maybe to Balrog 07:06 If they wont make a Balrog set I'll buy this instead. 07:06 NO! JEYO! :O 07:06 07:07 odd that 70006 Cragger's Command Ship is the only Chima set with more then 3 Figures 07:07 so far 07:07 Wow. 07:07 3? That sucks.. 07:07 all the rest have 1, 2, or 3 07:14 i really want to see a Trailer for Legends of Chima (TV series) 07:14 only one is a short Promo 07:15 it's just us? 07:17 i need to get the Summer 75021 Republic Gunship and 75019 AT-TE 07:18 also need 76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase 07:18 epic Car 07:18 guess your AFK Irnakk 07:19 back[ 07:19 k 07:21 o/ :D 07:21 :( o/ 07:21 back 07:22 o/ 07:22 you think 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor and 70013 Equila's Ultra Striker go together? like hook up? 07:22 idk 07:23 I doubt it 07:23 it just looks like it.......... 70003 has Arms, 70013 has Wheels, Hook up = Robot 07:23 Would be cool though. 07:24 ya 07:25 must hook up, 07:25 Transform a little 07:25 RL, PM 07:26 so Armour, Hair, and Figure 07:30 my 2 sided head pictures don't load, idk why 07:30 k Pictures done Jeyo 07:31 Thanks, I'll make the page 07:31 k 07:31 I don't see them :S 07:32 should i upload the pictures? 07:32 Uh, yeah. :P 07:32 k sorry 07:33 done 07:35 hi 07:35 Thanks 07:35 Hi 07:36 sup 07:36 yo 07:37 yo 07:37 brb 07:37 k 07:44 back 07:44 hey Clone 07:49 Inventory:Uruk-Hai 07:49 nice 07:50 We're just missing the helmet with the white hand on it. 07:50 I can't find it 07:50 i'll check 07:52 fixed up a few bits 07:53 Jeyo... I thought you said you weren't routinely awake at midnight... 07:54 Yeah… 07:55 finished my edits on Inventory:Uruk-Hai Jeyo 07:56 Back 07:56 I thought I wasn't. It seems to have become a habit... 07:57 What time do you usually get up at? 07:57 I'm not sure. (you seem very interested in this :P ) 07:58 Or concerned. 07:58 Around 10-sh 07:58 *ish 07:58 Oh. 07:58 07:58 not sure exactly, I mean 07:58 it varies 07:58 For me, that's like………extremely late 07:58 6:00 AM is good. 07:59 (Oh, and are you on holiday, so that you can get up at that time?) 07:59 (yeah) 07:59 But as it happens, I do have to go now. 07:59 yca 07:59 I have to go now 07:59 cya* 08:00 Bye all (and good night) 08:00 Bye o/ 08:00 cya Jeyo, Clone, and any others 08:02 just us now 08:02 Bot 08:02 Mythrun 08:02 Wikan 08:03 back 08:03 brb actually watching something 08:06 k back 08:07 k 08:07 yup 08:08 just doing work 08:17 BACK 08:17 sorry caps 08:29 .......... 08:32 internet 08:33 back 08:40 k 08:40 k 08:40 special k 08:40 Ultra K! 08:41 god k 08:41 Hulk says "k" 08:41 what is it with you and hulk? 08:41 idk Hulk rules 08:42 got it 08:45 so bored 08:47 wow, i have added alot of History for Custom:The Lost Brick of The Last Hero, but nothing to today yet 08:48 hm 08:59 mmmmmmmm 08:59 hi 08:59 to both of you 09:01 wb 09:02 hi 09:02 Hello! 09:03 I am from the LMB wikia but it is empty at the moment :P 09:05 k 09:05 Is anyone else on here? 09:05 look to the right 09:06 I know but they aren't talking :P 09:06 yup 09:07 espicially not mythrun he doesnt say much 09:07 Oh okay 09:08 So.... What is your favorite Lego Theme? 09:08 superheros or ninjago. 09:08 Cool 09:12 yup 09:24 gtg 09:24 k 09:24 bye 09:24 bye 09:43 soup. 10:59 hey 11:01 Hi o/ 11:02 whats up 11:03 Nothing\ 11:03 *Nothing 11:03 How are you? 11:03 good 11:06 o/ 11:06 LEGOBOY!!! 11:06 :D 11:06 11:06 Huh? Emoticon is gone! 11:07 :D 11:08 I'm back at home! 11:08 Oh :P 11:08 Pacificstate!! 11:08 :) 11:08 Sure! 11:08 1.4.6 out now! 11:08 I'm updating now! :) 11:09 M etoo 11:09 *Me too 11:09 Stupid update 11:09 All servers cant be played 11:09 Yeah! 11:09 ;( 11:09 Just gonna see what's in it and then back to 1.4.5 11:09 back 11:09 To play on Pacificstate 11:10 playign Minecraft? 11:10 New Patch? 11:12 Yup 11:13 whats this Christmas thing? 11:14 well new stuff looks good 11:20 Idk about that 11:23 How do I downgrade to 1.4.5 11:24 Because I forgot 11:24 *1.4.5? 11:26 Never mind 11:32 o/ 11:32 Hello 11:48 so.. 11:49 So.. 11:49 So... 11:49 Lol 11:52 NO! IRNAKK! 11:52 NOOOO!!! ;( 11:53 Bye, then 11:53 Cya later 11:59 Berry? 11:59 Jeyo? 11:59 Czech? 11:59 Bug? 11:59 Knight? 11:59 anyone log on? 02:54 Hello. Anyone there? 03:54 hi 04:08 Hello- 04:08 Hello 05:30 Hi 06:21 Hey 06:23 someone? 06:24 ... 06:32 um anyone on ? 06:32 hello ? 06:44 o/ 06:45 o/ 06:45 Yay! 06:45 Clone@ 06:45 Clone!* 06:46 How are you? 07:03 o/ 07:03 hello 07:03 Sup? 07:03 You want ti rate some Lego minfigs? 07:04 to* 07:04 What? 07:04 Do you want to scale some lego minfigures on a scale of 1 to 10? 07:04 Its fun! 07:05 I dont know what you mean. 07:06 What you do is you look at pictures of Minifigures and grade them on a scale if they are good. 07:06 Okay. 07:06 Give me an example. 07:06 One sec. 07:06 http://www.flickr.com/photos/captainamericaavengers/ 07:06 One at the time. :P 07:08 Just one at a time. I can only send them on one page. Only look at the fourth one down. 07:08 "Here is the Mai pic."? This one? 07:09 Main* 07:09 LOTR Helm's Deep customs 07:10 I dont see any Helms Deep customs. 07:10 Oh! 07:10 I see it 07:10 Good 07:10 There arent supposed to be skeletons in there. 07:11 I added that one only for fun. 07:11 The Uruk with the spear looks cool,but his helmet could have been better. 07:11 Aragorn is cool,and the crossbow guys too. 07:12 But,dont you have regular swords? cause Aragorn is not a pirate. :P 07:13 Oh yes I do. I will upload one of all my swords. I only used that one because it fit in the Satchel like holister. 07:13 Ah. 07:13 Barrow Blades and Sting fit in those scabbards,BTW. :) 07:13 07:15 Ok. If you would like to wait ill have some more good pics in a minute. 07:16 :) 07:17 Downloading tham 07:17 :) 07:19 Done\ 07:20 Nice 07:20 That better? 07:21 Lol a Nute Gunray guy :P 07:21 07:21 Yeah 07:21 Have you looked at the bottom pictures? 07:21 Ya 07:22 Do you like those? 07:22 ya 07:22 Ok. Do you have a Lego Cuusoo acount? 07:22 Nope 07:22 Why? 07:23 Those pictures are a model and a project there. 07:23 bk 07:23 Alright enough of me. Show me some of your minifigures. 07:24 What soup? 07:24 I was saying back xD 07:24 Alright. 07:24 Ok 07:25 A sec 07:25 Thats okay, take your time. 07:25 07:25 o/ 07:26 your really good at customs 07:27 Wow those are really good! The only thing I have to say would be to add some arm detail. (I know it is really hard!) 07:27 :P 07:28 Do you have any LOTR? 07:28 07:28 Yes. 07:28 I have the entire first LoTRT wave and 2 The Hobbit sets. 07:28 LoTR* 07:29 Could you show me those. (That and Super Heros are my thing) Oh yes I have 2 Hobbit and one LOTR. 07:29 I meant customs 07:29 Oh 07:29 Well my lotr customs suck 07:29 :P 07:29 i suck at buildings in LDD 07:29 Im sure they don't. Show them please. :) 07:30 But in real-life building its really fun. 07:30 Look at my userpage 07:30 Scroll down 07:30 I will see you later! I have to go! Thank you. 07:30 D: 07:30 o/ ;( 07:30 Bye! 07:30 bye 07:48 hi 07:56 well 07:56 hello 07:56 Hi 07:57 hi 07:59 Hi 08:01 o/ 08:02 So... 08:15 So not feeling Christmasy 08:18 Same 08:29 Can't wait for tomorrow 08:29 last day of school before winter break 08:29 Lol, I finished school today 08:30 T 08:30 *Tomorrow is winter break. 08:30 (After one more day.) 08:31 6029277_Friends_Collectibles_Series_1 O_o 08:31 :D 08:32 <1999bug> Woah.. 08:32 <1999bug> Minecraft had a surprise update. :3 I wish they would do that with LDD. 08:32 Not really a surprise... 08:33 <1999bug> The snapshots of it were for 1.5 08:33 <1999bug> This is a 1.4 release. 2012 12 20